Mission and Love
by algida2
Summary: -Uranus perché hai rischiato la tua vita per salvare la mia?-  -Non sono stata io, devi ringraziare lei.-  I pensieri e le paure che hanno tormentato Haruka e Michiru dopo l'episodio 98," La Trappola".


Seduta sullo sdraio accanto alla piscina non poteva fare almeno di ripensare agli avvenimenti del giorno prima. L'atteggiamento di Haruka era stato alquanto sospetto. Lei che continuava a mettere la loro missione sopra ogni cosa, si era lasciata convincere da quella biondina a infrangere la loro promessa. Eppure quando lei le aveva chiesto di non pensare a lei, di continuare a combattere, non si era minimamente opposta. Ricordava perfettamente quando Katia l'aveva legata a quell'albero con l'intento di indurla a cadere nella sua trappola.

_Uranus scappa vai via di qui, mettiti in salvo e giurami che porterai a termine la missione!_

Quando le aveva gridato quelle parole, non si era neanche voltata per guardarla, mentre erano bastati qualche minuto con quella biondina per farle cambiare idea. E lei la stupida che aveva pensato che lo avesse fatto per lei.

_Uranus perché hai rischiato la tua vita per salvare la mia?_

Ogni volta che ci ripensava, una rabbia la invadeva, moriva dalla voglia di affrontarla per chiederle spiegazioni, l'orgoglio però la fermava: come avrebbe spiegato questa sua irrazionale gelosia?

_Non sono stata io! Devi ringraziare lei!_

Era così contenta poi, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo sapere che la tua "compagna" si lascia facilmente abbindolare da una ragazzina qualsiasi.

Ripensandoci bene, nell'ultimo periodo Haruka sembrava sempre più affascinata anche da un'altra ragazzina, anche lei bionda. Il volto di Usagi le apparve facendola sorridere all'inizio e poi arrabbiare.

A dire la verità Usagi le era anche simpatica, ma vedere Haruka fare tutte quelle moine quando la vedeva, era insopportabile.

_Ma cosa ti prende? Sembri una fidanzatina sull'orlo di una scenata di gelosia? _Le urlò una vocina nella sua testa.

_Ma quale gelosia? Sono solo preoccupata per la missione!_

Eppure non riusciva a far almeno di pensare a come sembrasse essere a proprio agio alla presenza di Usagi, le aveva addirittura dato un soprannome, a lei non lo aveva dato.

-Smettila!- si alzò e si tuffò in piscina con la speranza che almeno l'acqua, la sua unica alleata, l'avrebbe aiutata.

La sfortuna però sembrava non volerla abbandonare: nella sua mente le immagini dello sguardo di Haruka quando incontrò Usagi e la sua amica per la prima volta, continuavano a tormentarla.

_Non preoccupatevi, io credo che abbiate buone possibilità di farcela! _

Forse aveva un debole per le bionde?

Sull'orlo ormai di un esaurimento decise di uscire per farsi una doccia e dedicarsi alla sua missione. Quando uscì dalla piscina, lei era lì in tutto il suo splendore, prese l'asciugamano e glielo passò.

-Hai avvertito qualcosa?-

Michiru la fissava confusa, non riuscendo a capire a cosa si riferisse.

-Sembravi preoccupata in acqua!-

_Ma da quanto tempo era lì?_

-No, sono solo stanca-

-Come ti senti?-

Quella domanda arrivò così in contropiede, non se la aspettava. Sembrava davvero preoccupata per lei.

-Sto bene- si limitò a risponderle, mentre tamponava le gocce d'acqua che cadevano dai suoi capelli. All'improvviso si ritrovò a pensare se i suoi capelli fossero stati biondi, se avesse guardato anche lei con quello sguardo. Scosse leggermente la testa per allontanare quei pensieri dalla sua testa.

Haruka la guardava perplessa non riuscendo a capire il suo comportamento.

-Sicura di stare bene? Hai avuto una brutta caduta…-

-Sto bene- tagliò corto la violinista –Cosa è successo con Sailor Moon?-

-Cosa vuoi dire scusa?-

_Cosa c'è, non vuoi dirmi cosa vi siete dette?_

-Niente, volevo solo sapere cosa vi siete dette!-

La bionda sembrava un po' a disagio e ciò fece aumentare i suoi sospetti. Che avesse un debole per quella guerriera era ormai evidente, ma perché nasconderlo.

Le si avvicinò e con il suo sguardo malizioso cercò di intimidirla.

-Hai forse paura che decida di cambiare partner?-

_Non parlarmi con quel tono! Non farlo!_

Sentì il suo cuore iniziare a correre e la cosa non le piaceva affatto. Era la prima volta che usava quel tono di voce con lei. Di solito lo usava con tutte le ragazzine che, scambiandola per un ragazzo, le facevano la corte.

In molte occasioni era dovuta intervenire in suo aiuto, alimentando così le voci che le vedevano felicemente innamorate.

_Dimmi la verità sei la ragazza di Haruka, non è vero?_

Anche Usagi e la sua amica lo avevano pensato e quella volta la cosa l'aveva fatta sorridere: ancora una volta il suo fascino aveva fatto vittime.

Cercò di non lasciarsi intrappolare da quello sguardo che ultimamente le stava procurando qualche problema. Ultimamente si era ritrovata a pensare alla possibilità di poterla perdere e la cosa non la lasciava per nulla indifferente. Sorrise beffarda per cercare di mascherare i suoi tormenti e disse –Haruka dovresti saperlo che con me non attacca! Lo "_stile Tenou"_ non ha proprio effetto su di me!- si avvicinò di più alla bionda, notando con piacere di averla sorpresa, allungò una mano e le sfiorò la guancia.

-Sono sicurissima che tu sia in grado di decidere da che parte stare-

Forse si sbagliava ma aveva sentito qualcosa nel momento in cui le aveva sfiorato la guancia e lo aveva sentito anche lei, ne era sicura. Continuava a fissarla in quegli occhi che sembravano velarsi di qualcosa di diverso, di qualcosa di speciale…

_Non essere sciocca! _

Interruppe quel contatto per voltarsi –Haruka sono solo preoccupata per la nostra missione. Quella ragazza non sa quale sia il nostro vero compito. Lei non può certo capire l'importanza dei talismani- dopo un attimo di esitazione, si voltò e riprese –Ti chiedo solo di stare attenta-

_Di non lasciarmi di nuovo da sola!_

-Michiru…-

-Cosa?-

Con pochi passi colmò il vuoto che le separava –So bene tutto quello che hai detto, non è successo assolutamente nulla con Sailor Moon- le afferrò la mano che poco prima le aveva donato una carezza e la strinse forte. La sentì sussultare e quella fu la conferma alle sue idee.

_Sei completamente affascinata dallo "stile Tenou"!_

Si abbassò fino a sfiorarle l'orecchio -Non preoccuparti per me, non mi lascio abbindolare così facilmente. Tu piuttosto dovresti stare più attenta allo "_stile Tenou"_!- disse in tono malizioso, per poi lasciarla da sola, con il cuore che batteva prepotente.

_Dovresti stare più attenta allo stile Tenou!_

Appoggiò la mano sul cuore per cercare di calmarlo

_È tardi! Ormai è tardi!_

Si era svegliata con la voglia di velocità, con la voglia di sentirsi finalmente libera. La sua mente continuava a giocarle brutti scherzi: per tutta la notte l'immagine di Neptune legata a quel ramo, l'aveva tormentata, tanto da farla alzare nel cuore della notte, per controllare se Michiru stesse bene.

Ecco perché aveva deciso di fare un giro in moto, doveva schiarirsi le idee. Non poteva rischiare di compromettere tutto per il timore che le succedesse qualcosa.

_Non ti sta al cuore la tua amica?_

Quelle parole continuavano a tormentarla, come osava quella sconosciuta dire una cosa del genere. La verità era che quello che provava per Michiru era diventato qualcosa di così profondo e grande da riuscire a destabilizzarla.

_Noi non possiamo pensare all'amore._

Le parole di Michiru la colpirono come una pugnalata al cuore.

_Amore._

Non aveva mai pensato alla possibilità che anche il suo cuore fosse dominato da questo sentimento. Scosse la testa con decisione per allontanare quei pensieri, accelerò con la speranza che il rimbombo del motore potesse in qualche modo coprirli.

Aveva sempre considerato Michiru come una ragazza diversa dalle altre, lei che si mostrava così delicata ma che in fondo era così forte. Era stata l'unica persona a riuscire a farle fare qualcosa contro la sua volontà, l'unica a darle il coraggio di accettare il suo destino.

_Sapere che anche tu eri una guerriera e che avresti combattuto con me mi ha reso felice,_

_Perché non ero più sola!_

Quelle parole l'avevano così colpita che, senza indugi, aveva accettato di renderla felice, fino ad arrivare al punto di non riuscire più a capire se davvero era lei a renderla felice oppure il contrario.

_Il talismano può essere ritrovato solo se una di noi due sopravvive. _

_Ce lo siamo promesso solennemente._

Quelle parole, che con tono neutro aveva detto a Sailor Moon, ora le sembravano macigni insopportabili: l'idea di dover sacrificare la vita di Michiru per la missione, era diventata inammissibile.

Spense il motore e si diresse all'entrata, ormai convinta che quei pensieri non l'avrebbero abbandonata facilmente. La casa era vuota avvolta nel silenzio.

_Sei nel tuo mondo!_

Con passi decisi si diresse dove di sicuro l'avrebbe trovata: proprio come lei avvertiva il bisogno di sentire il vento sul viso, così Michiru avvertiva l'esigenza di entrare in contatto con l'acqua.

Arrivata, subito la vide nuotare con grazia ed eleganza. Rimase a osservarla invidiando la sua capacità di riuscire a calmare il proprio animo. Lei ci aveva provato, inutilmente.

Sembrava come immersa in un altro mondo, rimase a fissarla fino a quando non notò qualcosa di strano: sembrava turbata!

_Che abbia percepito una nuova minaccia?_

Si avvicinò al bordo, quando l'altra riemerse. Aveva un aspetto incredibile non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo. Prese l'asciugamano che era appoggiato sulla sdraio e glielo passò facendo attenzione a non sfiorarla. Dopo i pensieri che l'avevano assalita negli ultimi giorni, aveva paura di non essere in grado di fermarsi. Lei le sorrise mentre accettava l'accappatoio

-Hai avvertito qualcosa?-

La violinista non le rispose e dal suo sguardo capì che era confusa.

-Sembravi preoccupata in acqua!- cercò di giustificarsi.

Vide il suo viso cambiare espressione per poi risponderle:

-No, sono solo stanca!-

_Non riesci proprio a mentire! Dimmi cosa ti preoccupa!_

-Come ti senti?- le sue labbra avevano parlato senza controllo. Lo capì dall'espressione di stupore che si dipinse sul suo viso, stupore che non riuscì a decifrare.

-Sto bene- le rispose mentre con eleganza si tamponava gocce d'acqua, che scendevano dai suoi capelli. Quel gesto fatto con tanta naturalezza, ai suoi occhi appariva come qualcosa di sublime. La vide scuotere la testa, come se stesse allontanando qualcosa dalla sua mente.

_Cosa ti preoccupa? A me puoi dirlo!_

-Sicura di stare bene? Hai avuto una brutta caduta…-

-Sto bene!- esclamò non proprio gentile –Cos'è successo con Sailor Moon?-

_Sailor Moon?_

_Cosa centra lei adesso?_

-Cosa vuoi dire scusa?-

Non riusciva a capire perché volesse parlare di Sailor Moon proprio adesso.

_Possibile che fosse gelosa?_

-Niente, volevo solo sapere cosa vi siete dette?-

_Cosa ci siamo dette?_

Una strana sensazione di disagio iniziò a invaderla, anche se non sapeva spiegarsene il motivo. Forse perché furono proprio le parole di quella ragazzina a farle capire che, in fondo al suo cuore, non avrebbe mai trovato il coraggio di mantenere la loro promessa.

_Andiamo a salvare Neptune, siamo ancora in tempo!_

_Che egoismo, come puoi pensare a te stessa, è la tua compagna!_

_Sei molto crudele!_

-Hai forse paura che decida di cambiare partner?- le chiese con tono malizioso.

Non ne era sicura ma per un momento aveva visto qualcosa nei suoi occhi.

_Dimmi, hai paura che scelga lei?_

Come al solito la violinista smentì subito le sue convinzioni.

-Haruka dovresti saperlo che con me non attacca! Lo "_stile Tenou"_ non ha proprio effetto su di me!- disse con un sorriso beffardo che la rendeva irresistibile. La vide avvicinarsi pericolosamente e poi sentì le sue dita sfiorarle appena la guancia. In quell'istante il suo cuore sembrava impazzito, non riusciva a spiegarsene il motivo, ma non voleva saperne di calmarsi.

-Sono sicurissima che tu sia in grado di decidere da che parte stare-

Continuavano a fissarsi e in quel momento Haruka capì che non era l'unica a provare qualcosa, poteva leggerlo nei suoi occhi.

_Oh Michiru, non mentirmi._

Michiru interruppe quel contatto per allontanarsi da lei.

–Haruka solo sono preoccupata per la nostra missione. Quella ragazza non sa quale sia il nostro vero compito. Lei non può certo capire l'importanza dei talismani- dopo un attimo di esitazione, si voltò e riprese –Ti chiedo solo di stare attenta-

Il suo tono era così triste, proprio come lo sguardo che le aveva rivolto.

-Michiru...-

-Cosa?-

Con pochi passi si avvicinò a lei, lottando con il suo corpo che moriva dalla voglia di stringerla forte tra le braccia.

–So bene tutto quello che hai detto, non è successo assolutamente nulla con Sailor Moon- istintivamente le afferrò la mano che poco prima le aveva sfiorato la guancia e, in quel momento, ebbe le conferme alle sue ipotesi. L'effetto che quel contatto ebbe sulla violinista era inequivocabile.

_Sei completamente affascinata dallo "stile Tenou"!_

Spinta da un coraggio che non sapeva di avere, si avvicinò per sfiorarle l'orecchio:

-Non preoccuparti per me, non mi lascio abbindolare così facilmente. –

_C'è solo una persona che può farlo!_

-Tu piuttosto dovresti stare più attenta allo "_stile Tenou"_!- sussurrò per poi andar via.

Si rinchiuse in camera sua sorridendo alla realizzazione che lei era ormai completamente succube di quella ragazza.

_Sono stata abbindolata dallo "stile Kaioh"! _

Sedute sul divano, l'una tra le braccia dell'altra si godevano la pace che da pochi giorni avevano raggiunto. Ora che tutto era finalmente finito, erano libere di amarsi liberamente.

Libere da promesse e missioni.

-Quando hai capito di essere innamorata di me?- le chiese Michiru all'improvviso.

-E chi ha mai detto di essere innamorata di te!-

Michiru mise il suo volto allo stesso livello di quello di Haruka e disse –Guardami negli occhi e dimmi che non mi ami!-

Sorrise e con sarcasmo rispose –Da quando sei diventata così sicura di te? Eppure ricordo che una volta eri abbastanza gelosa di Sailor Moon. Dimmi, a cosa è dovuta tutto questa sicurezza?-

-Forse al fatto che queste labbra hanno baciato me e non lei!- rispose sfiorandole le labbra,stando al gioco dell'altra. –Oppure perché le tue mani hanno toccato il mio corpo e non il suo!- continuava mentre iniziava ad accarezzarle le braccia. Il corpo di Haruka reagì immediatamente alle sue carezze.

-Forse perché è il mio nome che implori quando vuoi…-

-Okay, okay ho capito! Ora però vieni qua!- disse afferrandola per baciarla con passione.

_Kaioh uno, Tenou zero!_

**Eccomi con una nuova one-shot, pensata subito dopo aver ri-visto l'episodio 98.**

**Spero vi piaccia. Come al solito aspetto di sapere la vostra opinione.**

**Grazie e un bacio a tutti!**


End file.
